Behind the Scenes
by loveless fangirl
Summary: I'm posting this in place of the beautiful JojoTea. This will be a continuation of her Behind the Scenes series. Here's to rare pairings.


**This is LovelessFangirl and I just want to let everybody know** _I Did Not Write This Story. _**I only edited this masterpiece and posted it because the writer,** _Jojo Tea_ **seems to have dropped off the face of the planet. I haven't been able to contact them in over a year and a half. I will be taking requests to continue this oneshot series because I feel that it's worth the effort of doing so. (And I'm the one who requested the series to begin with. Heh)  
**

 _For some reason, him leaving, made me feel like I should say something…_

"I-I love you!"

Ogami's words hung in the air like a heavy fog. The stuttering phrase ringing all around, bouncing off the walls to hit Hitomi's ears. Hitomi stopped packing his bag in the middle of folding one of his shirts to look at the boy who had said such a ridiculous thing. Ogami's face was stressed, a tint of red on his cheeks, his palms shaking from his nerves.

Hitomi tilted his head. "What?" He asked. He acted as if Ogami's loud sentence was a muffled whisper. That's what he wished it was.

"I… I said I love you, okay?" Ogami repeated, he swallowed. His teeth clinched together as he glared down at the ground. "So don't go… Because I love you."

There was no avoiding what Ogami had said this time. Hitomi tried to think what this confession was. Was it just a last minute plea for him to stay with the Code Breakers? He could see that being the reason, Ogami had always looked up to him. Not his values, but the power Hitomi had, that's what Ogami always craved. He wouldn't be taught by someone who held that power anymore. Maybe Ogami was selfishly attached-not to Hitomi himself, but to his power.

Hitomi turned back and started folding clothes again. Ogami looked up with surprise from how blasé the person he'd just _confessed_ to was being.

"I'm not staying just because you want me to continue teaching you, Ogami," Hitomi said, putting his shirt away and moving on to folding his pants. "I'm sorry, but I ju-"

"That's not why I want you to stay!" Ogami interrupted "I told you why I wanted you to stay!"

Ogami took a step forward, his hands clenching into fists. Stuck, frustrated and embarrassed. Hitomi glanced back, it couldn't be real. It had to be only talk. Hitomi zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, turning back towards the younger male.

"I can't, I've thought about the little family I made with you guys but I have new plans of my own. You need to understand that."

Hitomi had moved forward, his hand tussled the top of Ogami's neat locks. He smiled, like it was something for Ogami to find comfort in. That even when he left, everything would still be just the way it always had been. That everything would be okay. Ogami couldn't accept that, he brushed Hitomi's hand away in silence. Hitomi only took it as a sign of rebellion from Ogami and wouldn't push it. He slowly walked passed to the door.

"I swear, you'll get it when you're older."

Ogami growled. "Knock it off, already!" Ogami barked and turned. "I'm not thinking about you leaving because you won't teach me or about you leaving the team. You know why I want you to stay. I want you to stay because I'm in love with you!"

Hitomi's hand hesitated at the door. He turned back in almost utter shock at how loud Ogami was. He swore he could feel the heat pulsing from Ogami's fist, but not a single tongue of flame was visible. Hitomi's back straightened up and he started to drop his bag.

"Oh my god…." Hitomi mumbled "You're serious aren't you?"

Ogami calmed down and backed up after Hitomi understood he had meant what he'd said. Ogami nodded. Hitomi's jaw tightened, nobody had ever said something so passionate to him, especially not a young man. Young man? Hitomi started to lightly chuckle and shook his head.

"No you aren't. You're just confused Ogami, it's just a phase," Hitomi said, hearing a slight gasp from Ogami, going for the door again and opening it. "You're too young to mean something like that."

Ogami slammed the door closed with his palm. His head hung low while he kept the door shut with his hand. He was shaking, in anger or nervousness he wasn't sure. The thought of Hitomi rejecting him had never even crossed his mind.

"It's not a phase, Hitomi." Ogami said, his voice almost too low to hear.

"Ogami?"

"I've loved you for a long time and the feeling hasn't gone away. I hate it, it makes me want to see you every second, it makes me want to feel you, and I just can't handle it!" Ogami looked back up. He didn't even notice how he clung to Hitomi's shirt. "So don't tell me it's a phase. I need you to stay."

"Ogami…" Hitomi said, pity flowing through his words. He held Ogami's wrists and pulled his hands away his clothes. "I know that you'll get over me soon enough. Once you get a little older."

"I'm old enough to know what I want!" Ogami yanked his hands away. "And I know that I want you!"

He could hear Ogami choke back tears, something he thought he'd never hear. Then again, a lot of things were being said that he was never expecting. Hitomi could see the struggle on Ogami's face. The boy-and Ogami was still just a boy- had no idea how to handle the situation. Hitomi sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. He dropped his bag down and put his hands on Ogami's shoulders and tilted Ogami's head up.

"It's just a crush, Ogami. It'll be gone soon."

Hitomi half smiled and patted Ogami's back. A crush explained how Ogami was acting and feeling, especially considering his age. But Ogami couldn't see it that way. It was love, his first love, and he wasn't sure if he cared whether or not Hitomi didn't love him back. He thought that you have to win a person over in the game of love, anyway.

Ogami grabbed Hitomi's collar and yanked him down into a sudden kiss. Hitomi's eyes grew, his body stiffening. Ogami's mouth quivered, it was his first kiss. He never thought he would really care about it, but he questioned if he was doing well. Ogami started to relax and let the pink rain on his cheeks, moving his mouth. He felt his body flutter like a butterfly's wing, batting furiously against the wind. Hitomi delayed pulling away, but the second time Ogami started to move his lips he jerked back.

"Ogami!" Hitomi gasped, shocked. "Y-you can't just do that!"

"Why not?" Ogami asked "Isn't it okay to kiss someone I love?"

"Yeah, but not with me!"

"But I love you. Don't you believe me, now?"

Hitomi groaned and buried his face in his hands. His whole body felt like it was on fire, like Ogami had lit a match at his feet. He shook his head, thinking that Ogami only did it as a cheap way to prove himself to Hitomi. It was only a kiss, nothing more. But Hitomi couldn't say he felt nothing. Hitomi lifted his head.

"No, I don't. Ogami, you're acting like a child. You need to stop it and let me go."

Ogami chewed his cheek and crossed his arms. "So you still don't believe I love you, do you?"

"Yes, you use that word too freely."

He couldn't really blame Hitomi. Ogami wasn't expecting Hitomi to give in so easily and runaway with him. No, he thought about Hitomi being reluctant, but he wouldn't have Hitomi leaving thinking he was a teenage brat with a crush. He had to prove it was true somehow.

"What if I showed you?" Ogami said, walking forward with Hitomi waking back towards a wall.

"Showed me what?" Hitomi asked. "What, that you love me?"

"Yeah, what if?"

"I don't know," Hitomi shrugged. He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by 'show', though?"

Ogami was glad that he caught Hitomi's attention, but he really wasn't ready to do what he thought of to prove himself. He swallowed and leaned forward, his hands on Hitomi's chest and a knee between his legs, Hitomi straightened up on the wall. Frozen.

"O-Ogami, what are yo-"

Ogami shushed him and held Hitomi's soft jawline to kiss him again quickly as a silencer. He pulled back and tilted his head to repeat the kiss again.

"I'll give myself to you," Ogami said. "I'll give my whole being to you so you know how much I care."

Hitomi rolled his eyes and pushed Ogami back. Ogami's pathetic attempts weren't getting to him.

"Ogami, stop," Hitomi said "You don't really want to do anything like that." He brushed away Ogami to the side and picked up his bag.

"Please?!" Ogami frantically said. Again Hitomi stopped, his hands on the door. "Please, just… Let me do this. Just this once, at least."

Hitomi saw the need in Ogami's eyes. Like he was drowning and all he wanted was for Hitomi to pull him out of the water. Maybe it would be good for Ogami, he could see that what he thought and felt wasn't real. Was he honestly thinking about letting Ogami try this? With him?! Hitomi clicked his tongue, it couldn't be too bad, and how far could Ogami really go before he broke down and wanted to stop?

Hitomi relaxed his body.

"Are you totally sure that you want to do this?" Hitomi asked hesitantly.

Ogami took a deep breath before he nodded. Hitomi sighed.

"Fine," He agreed. "But don't push yourself into doing something you don't want to do. Think about this."

Ogami had thought about this. Not this situation, but on what he wanted to do, that is what he knew well. Dreaming about tasting Hitomi's skin, hear the sounds of his satisfaction grace the air and how his own body would feel pressed against Hitomi's. He hadn't gone into details, but the vague thoughts he had seemed wonderful.

Ogami gave a small excited smile. "Yes, I'll be fine," he said before kissing Hitomi on the cheek. He had kinda started to like these little pecks. "Thank you, Hitomi."

Ogami kissed the same part on Hitomi's cheek, then his jawline to his neck. Hitomi was only thinking innocent thoughts; well, as innocent as thoughts about this could get. Maybe a few more touches and rubs then Ogami would snap out of it. Then he could leave, never having gone through with this- this violation of a part of the family he had made.

Hitomi's head tilted back, a long shuddering breath leaving him. Ogami was new to this and was leaving sloppily made pale pink marks. Hitomi slowly started to slip down the door frame, Ogami traveling down with him, moving to reveal his mentors collar bones. Ogami's face was a burning vibrant red. He wanted to be eased into something like this, be taught instead of being thrust into a situation where it was unavoidable. But Hitomi had to know he was serious.

They both sat on the floor, Hitomi was softly breathing while tangling his fingers in Ogami's smooth raven hair. Ogami slid between Hitomi's legs. Ogami swallowed and thought he was ready for the next step, his hand lowered down to Hitomi's crotch

Hitomi jerked up, his legs instinctively trying to clench together. He bent over and grabbed Ogami's hand. He didn't think Ogami would go that far. Ogami looked up. Confused, and too nervous to try moving his hand.

"Ogami, I don't think you should really go that far." Hitomi suggested gently, a blush growing on his face.

"But I can do it," Ogami said, determined. "I'm not pushing myself. Now let me do this."

Ogami looked down, his other hand laid on Hitomi's chest. He could feel his heartbeat, it was calm and cool. It hadn't skipped a beat, unfazed by Ogami's touches. He wanted to change that, Ogami wanted to make Hitomi's heart beat so fast it felt like it would burst from his chest. Like his felt every minute he spent with Hitomi.

Hitomi hadn't moved his hand yet. Ogami curled his lip and removed Hitomi's hand himself and started to rub harshly. Hitomi gasped and pressed his hips as far back into the wall as he could, his legs stiff. Even though the pressure outside his pants was rough and lacking experience, it did feel good. Hitomi straightened up and put his hand back where it had been, quietly grunting. Ogami was proud he'd gotten Hitomi to make a noise, he smirked at Hitomi.

"See, it feels good, doesn't it?" Ogami said confidently.

Hitomi stayed quiet. He couldn't believe he'd let himself agree to this now. He thought Ogami would be slower, shy even. But it was like he already knew what he wanted to do. The small bulge in Hitomi's pants started to grow and pulse against the torture instrument commonly called 'pants'. He gasped for air, releasing quiet groans of pleasure.

Ogami caught Hitomi's mouth again, which was less resistant than last time. He used it as a distraction so Hitomi didn't notice him unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. Hitomi's eyes were slit, his mouth parted as his tongue snuck into Ogami's. Ogami jerked back, startled by the intrusion. Hitomi smiled a tired grin, thinking the game might be over now.

"What? Too much for you?"

Ogami glared. "No," he snapped. His hand spread Hitomi's legs more as he lowered his body down more. "I can handle it just fine."

Hitomi gingerly laughed. "You're such a prideful boy. What do you plan on doing next?"

Ogami looked up, he saw that grin still on Hitomi's pale face. Was he mocking him? Ogami thought he was, even though he did it hoping to make Ogami change his mind. Ogami pouted and looked down.

"I'm… I'm giving myself to you," Ogami whispered nervously "One step at a time."

Ogami started to palm Hitomi's shorts before taking out his now hard member. He took in a trembling breath and thought to himself that he could do it. He would do it for Hitomi. Ogami kissed his hip and lower abs. He licked the tip a few times, Hitomi didn't fight it. He couldn't think of a way to stop Ogami without making him feel humiliated.

Ogami wrapped his lips around Hitomi's twitching head, trying not to let his jaw lock up. Ogami had to admit, he was a bit scared that he would mess up on something. Right now, he could only tell that his slurps were a little loud and his hands were clammy. Hitomi wasn't complaining yet, Ogami's mouth was hot and cozy around his member, which fit nicely in Ogami's mouth so far.

Hitomi let out little sighs as Ogami eased his way down the shaft until it was all the way in his mouth. Ogami heard a groan from Hitomi, he wondered if it was because his teeth grazed the skin or because he moved too slowly. Ogami started to bob his head at a sloppy pace, unable to define his own style yet.

Hitomi's head leaned back, he bit his bottom lip. Thinking he should resist, but knowing that he wouldn't able to. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, and Ogami was so willing…so inexperienced. A shaky hand went to the back of Ogami's head, tangling gently in his hair and made him bob faster, only because he needed to get off quicker.

Tears welled in Ogami's eyes as he took Hitomi's cock deeper into his throat. Ogami whined, but continued to let Hitomi dictate his pace. Even though he was having trouble breathing and he was getting dizzy. Ogami pulled off, his mouth dripping, gasping for air. Ogami's hand started to move on the slick member during his break, his tongue licking eagerly along the length.

"Breath through your nose next time. It'll be easier." Hitomi advised.

"O-okay…" Ogami said, breathless before going back down on Hitomi.

Ogami could taste the salt of sweat and precum in his mouth. Hitomi was close and that meant that he wasn't doing a horrible job. He swirled his tongue on the leaking tip and sucked harder. Hitomi moaned and bucked his hips. The knot of heat in his stomach coiling tighter.

"Hah! Ogami, pull off!"

Ogami ignored the order. He knew why Hitomi wanted him to move, but he wanted the full experience. That meant indulging in everything. Even this. Still, Ogami wished he had taken the advice, he should have known doing that would have been too much.

"O-Ogami!" Hitomi cried. "I said stop, I'm gonna-Agh!"

He came in Ogami's mouth. The warm fluid irritating his somewhat raw throat. He jerked his head back, spitting out what hadn't shot down his throat. He wiped his eyes before looking at Hitomi.

He was heaving breathes, his chest rising and a faint layer of sweat laced his flushed skin. Regret settled in Hitomi's stomach. What had he done, he thought this would have taught Ogami that what he felt wasn't love. But Hitomi enjoyed everything so much more than he should have. He ran his fingers through his long hair while Ogami stood up and walked towards Hitomi's bed.

Hitomi looked ahead and raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked, buttoning his pants back up.

"I-I can do more," Ogami stuttered, sitting down on the bed "I want to do more with you."

Hitomi laughed and started to get up from the ground. He walked up to Ogami and bent down to his level. "I don't think you should do anymore today."

"But I want to!"

Ogami was tired though from preforming acts he was so unused to. But his mind was still focused on pleasuring Hitomi. Hitomi chuckled again and messed his hair, smiling wide.

Ogami flashed his teeth and growled. "Don't laugh at me, I'm being serious."

"I know you are, I know," Hitomi said. "But how about you rest, yeah?"

"Rest?" he said, at a loss.

"Yeah, why not?" Hitomi asked. "I was thinking about maybe staying for another day or two."

Ogami's eyes shined, his hands bawled up sheets on the bed. "Really?"

Hitomi's grin turned into a sweet smile. "I really will. But only if you get some rest, alright?"

Ogami's smiled back- almost almost as wide Hitomi- and nodded. "Alright."

Hitomi tilted his head and pushed back Ogami's bangs. Unable to comprehend Ogami's thoughts and feelings and questioning his own as well. He pursed his lips and kissed Ogami's forehead. Ogami was taken back by that, never excepting Hitomi to do something like that.

"I'll see you in a bit."

 _And because of that confession he stayed…For a little while longer._


End file.
